Anastase
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: Crossdresser!Aoko lives as the boy next door with her little brother by her childhood friend Kaito in search on info on Kid. Poor Kaitou thinks Aoko has died and now Anastase appears? Why so familiar? Fic actually more interesting then summary...
1. Prologue

**Ha. This is a new fic I'm working on thanks to the friend that blackmailed me on it! and finally my muses cooperated!  
I own nothing except the OCs. Gosho Aoyama belongs to Aoko and MK... I mean... Vice-versa. xD**

**

* * *

**

Shaking her hair dry, Aoko looked into the mirror to inspect herself. Staring back at her was not black-haired Nakamouri Aoko. She hadn't seen her in years… No, instead a short-haired blond boy stared back. He had a feminine appearance, one Aoko was grateful for.

"Well… Having a flat chest has its perks." Aoko joked grimly. It was a ritual, when she cut her hair, or dyed it blonde again, she would lift her spirits with those words. Though they weren't really helpful.

There came a knock from the door.

"Aoko-sama, we're landing soon." A quiet child's voice sounded. Aoko smiled, unlocking the door of the plane's restroom. She looked down at the serious looking, black haired boy. His green eyes held no emotion as he looked up at her.

"Marc, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Nee-chan'?" Aoko ruffled his hair playfully. Marc grimaced at this, moving her hand away.

"I refer to you how I please…. Nee-chan, the plane's landing soon." Marc blushed lightly before turning away. Aoko laughed at his reaction.

"Ah! _Tu est très mignon! Je suis heureuse_!**[1]**" Aoko gushed happily in French. Marc stared at her blankly.

"Calling you _Sœur_**[2]** would make more sense. Or _Frère _**[3]**… You are my brother after all and we are French." Marc pointed out.

"Hey, Hey! We're Polish too!" Aoko reminded him with a small giggle. Marc ignored her, returning to his seat and pulling out a worn-out book; the title read: _'The Catcher in the Rye'._

"I should get used to that again. _Frère…_"

Aoko sweat dropped, laughing lightly at the 8 year old boy. He was too smart for his age. It was really creepy at times… She sighed settling back to her seat on the other side of Marc.

In only a matter of moments she was looking over at Tokyo Airport coming into view. How long ago had it been since she had been there last? In Japan? Too long… Ever since her father died. Exactly 6 years later, Aoko was returning home where her childhood friends Keiko…. and Kaito… were not waiting. They all thought she had died in that fire that took both her house and her father's life.

'_No, not the fire. He was murdered before he was burnt to crisps…'_ Aoko thought morbidly.

"Aoko-Nee-chan…?" Marc stared at her worriedly, sensing her distress. In those last moments he allowed for there to be one last intimate connection to her name before they put on their masks. Aoko looked over at him and shook her head sadly.

Returning her attention to the airport coming closer outside, she- _He__- _grinned.

"_Bonjour, Japon. __Nazywam się Anastaze Kei Błękitny._**[4]**" Greeted Anastase in a slightly deeper voice than Aoko. She was no longer Aoko at all… He was Anastase. A boy who lived most of his life in Paris, France with his Polish Father and Japanese-French Mother. Aoko didn't exist anymore; she was dead after all.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kaito! Don't You Come Back Without That Milk This Time!" A female voice shouted. Kaito was pushed outside through the front door by his own mother. She stood at the door way, her hands at her hips and glaring angrily at her son. "You have 5 minutes!"

And she slammed the door.

"Ouch… Ouch. She doesn't have to get that mad…" Kaito pouted, lifting himself up. He brushed the dirt of his clothes with a sigh. "And in 5 minutes? Is she crazy?"

Though he couldn't really say anything more in his defense. His mother had a right to be angry. Last night's Kid Heist had been somewhat… eventful. Unknown to the general public, Kid was shot at yet again by that certain organization. He was hit on the shoulder. Luckily it wasn't too bad, but Kaito's mother, Chikage, had freaked.

"_Marc! Allons-y! Dépêche toi!_**[5]**" A foreign voice reached his ears.

Looking around curiously, a flash of blond caught his eye. His first thought was Hakuba, but that didn't seem right. Hakuba currently had purple hair. And Kaito doubted he could have washed it off that quickly…

Anastase helped his brother out of the rented van. Dressed in a simple turtleneck long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, he let out a growl in frustration. He didn't like carrying the luggage. Traveling sucked a lot…

"Don't hurry me!" Marc replied in the Japanese language, his word coming out slurred. He was half-asleep the poor thing. Anastase looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How the heck could you sleep in the car ride and not the plane? On second thought, don't tell me…" He sighed.

Marc rubbed his eyes with a yawn, trudging along behind his 'brother' as they made their way into their new home.

"Call me if you need anything!" The voice of a woman called out. She was the driver of the van. Anastase smiled at her, waving a hand in goodbye.

"Later, Jodie-senpai!" He said. And the American took off.

Unlocking the front door, with the keys he was given, Anastase took a breath. This was the start of a new life in Japan. She… He didn't want to screw it up. Marc walked past him into the house, with the desire to just head to sleep. Anastase couldn't hold back a laugh.

And he felt it. Someone staring. Turning around, Anastase noticed a boy his age staring at him curiously. He froze… Aoko's memory returning. Kaito… No… Aoko was dead. Anastase smiled sadly at him before entering into his new home.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Horrible? Lame?**

**1- You are really cute! I am Happy!**

**2- Sister**

**3-Brother**

**4-Hello Japan. My name is Anastase Kei Blekitny.**

**5-Marc! Lets go! Hurry Up!**

**Ok, so i figured out how to fix the writing in polish :D  
And please forgive me if my French is not good. I'm still learning. ^^;**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chp1: Anastase's First Day

**Ha. Yeah... Bursts of inspiration and this is what I get. I think I'm a language whore... :P  
But I hope you enjoy it... And try not to get to confused by anything!  
I Dont own the MK characters, just the OCs like Marc... and the plot i guess. Though I got the idea with the bribes of a friend. xD**

**REMEMBER!  
**_'Italicized_**' - **thought  
_Italicized _also means different language(obviously) or in an Accent.  
(in this case, a french accent :P)**  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Class, please take your seats! You heard the bell!" Cried the math teacher.

The class continued to chat while they returned to their seats. Someone was grumbling, originating mostly from Hakuba, who currently had a purple-ish tint to his hair. Kaito was smirking, admiring his work, with a giggling Keiko sitting at the desk behind him. The teacher cleared her throat before continuing.

"We have a new student coming in today. He just transferred in from France." Now that caught their attention. The classroom was suddenly quiet, one or two talking about how they hadn't heard about this before.

"You may come in now…. Uhh… Bweh… Blietz…"

"Anastase Kei Błękitny."

Whispers suddenly erupted as a nervous Aoko entered the room. Had she gotten her accent right? Błękitny… yeah she said that right. She didn't let it show, keeping her Anastase mask on, as she called it. Most girl looked at the new boy with a blush. Akako smiled evilly.

Kaito blinked. "Ah. It's him."

"Błę..Błektz…" The teacher struggled. Anastase looked at her understandingly.

"Anastase is fine. Or you may call me Kei if you prefer, _Madame la Prof_.**[1]**" He smiled widely, one that made girls gush over him. After years of practice, Aoko had perfected the 'perfect' boy smile. It made him look innocently cute.

"You can call me Rin-sensei. Or Madame Rin." Rin-sensei giggled. "Then… I shall call you Anastassu-kun?" She asked timidly. He twitched.

The blond boy made his way to the board. Taking the chalk, he looked over at the teacher for an OK. She nodded, and all watched as he spelled out in katakana his own name.

"A-Na-SuTa-Zzu! Not so much on the "zu" but I'm sure you got it." He wrote out the name in the regular alphabet under it, too show them the spelling.

The class(ok just the girls) were all awed by the foreignness of it all. His name was backwards! Family names came first in Japan, not last. Being allowed to call the new boy his first name gave the girls a feeling of a special connection. The guys in the class weren't as happy…

"Anastase… isn't that a girl's name?" Someone spoke out loudly. Anastase put down the chalk and thanked the teacher.

"Right, I think I saw it once." Another snickered.

"The new kid's a girl!"

"It Is **NOT** A Girl's Name!" Anastase shouted, finally having enough. And it was followed by a long pause. Coughing lightly, he continued, "I take pride in my name as you Japanese do in yours. Please don't make fun of it…"

Also a practiced routine. It would be natural for a guy to hate when people call him a girl in any way. Plus it did bug Aoko. Anastase WAS a guy name too.

"Ummm…. Well… You may have a seat now." Rin-sensei said. Looking about the room, she found an empty spot. "You can sit next to Kuroba-san. If you would please raise your hand, Kuroba-san."

Anastase suddenly felt pain in 'his' heart as he heard that name. Kuroba Kaito… With a warm smile, he looked over at the grinning teenager who had his hand raised. Anastase walked over to the empty seat.

"Alright class, if you would take out your notebook for today's notes on…"

"Oi, Ana-kun! I hope we can be good friends!" Kaito whispered politely. Hey, the new guy needed friends. Might as well be him. And something about him was… weird. Kaito remembered the smile Anastase gave him when they first saw each other.

"Ana-kun? Ah. _Oui._**[2]** I also hope that. Please take good care of me." The boy smiled back, glad for the familiar terms Kaito was putting her on. In no time, they'd be good friends again. And her mission…

"It is best if you do not get involved with him, Anastase-kun." Hakuba said bitterly. "He's trouble."

"Trouble?" Anastase questioned. He blinked. "Oh. You have a strange accent. You are foreign as well? British, _n'est-ce pas_?**[3]**"

"Yes, that's correct." The detective said in mild surprise. Hakuba Saguru. But how did you know?"

"I thought you looked familiar. And I can hear it in your tone too!" Anastase giggled. "You are the famous British detective known even in France! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Honor, my ass." Kaito mumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, please. Go on." Hakuba encouraged, smiling smugly.

"Hakuba's really famous!" Keiko suddenly cut in. "Because he goes after the famous Kaitou Kid! Have you heard of him?"

Anastase's face darkened slightly, but it went unnoticed.

"_Oui, _We've heard of him." He said cheerfully. "He is very well known as well! _C'est comme le Arsène Lupin!_**[4]**"

Kaito perked up at this, understanding the Lupin part.

"In France, we call him '_Kid l'insaisissable'. _Kid the Elusive! In Polish, it's the same meaning: _Nieuchwytny Kid._"

"Ah, you know so many languages!" Keiko breathed out in amazement.

"He is Polish, Keiko!" Kaito scoffed. Though he was obviously enjoying that fact that many people knew him from around the world. "His last name shows it!"

"Yeah, Błękitny was my father's last name…" Anastase looked down at his desk, allowing a tone of melancholy in his voice. It was a part she needed to play. The story was that Anastase lost his parents, after all. It wasn't too hard though. Aoko missed her own father too…

"Are you done, Anastase-kun?" Rin-sensei asked, noticing the small chatter going on. "You may have just transferred here, but I do not tolerate talking in my class!"

"Gah! _Pardonnez-moi, Madame Rin!_**[5]**"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Really? You guys live next door to each other?" Keiko asked amazed. Lunch had just started and Kaito couldn't help but tell every one the news.

"Yes. When I moved in, I saw him. I thought you looked familiar, Kuroba-kun." Anastase said, pulling out his lunch. It was a simple roll of bread, still warm due to it being wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Just bread? Ana-kun, you need to eat more than that!" Kaito offered him a rice ball. "Have some!"

Anastase shook his head. "I can't. In France we usually have our own lunches served to us by the waiters. Though I hear Japan is different. 'School lunch is nasty stuff, so bring your own to school,' Or so a friend told me. Plus it doesn't seem right for me to take your food. I must only have my bread!"

"You sure?" Kaito asked, bringing the rice ball closer to him. "Its Yummy~!"

Ok, Anastase is of Japanese-French descent. His grandmother was Japanese, so accepting a yummy rice ball wouldn't be too strange. Aoko hadn't had a genuine rice ball for quiet a while…

He took the rice ball tentatively. He brought it closer, hesitating a bit, before taking a small bite. His face suddenly lit up, a happy smile on his lips and a blush gracing his delicate features.

"_C'est délicieux! Merci beaucoup!_**[6]**"

"You're welcome." Kaito grinned, having understood what _Merci _meant. All the girls around their table suddenly squealed. Anastase was so cute!

"Food from him is poison though…" Hakuba spoke up without looking at them. Something about the whole exchange between the two new friends annoyed him. Kaito cast him a glare, before suddenly smirking.

"Do you Want blue hair this time? Or rainbow-colored?" Hakuba stiffened, pretending he had never spoken.

Anastase looked at them curiously, but soon shrugged it off. Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Saguru…. Their files had that they were supposedly friends who didn't get along. Rivals, basically. Hakuba had a sort of bitterness toward Kaito almost the same and ever since that time he first met…. Kaitou Kid.

"Anastase Kei Błękitny." Anastase was taken out from his thoughts at the sudden appearance of a strange girl.

"And you are?"

"Koizumi Akako." The girl said, keeping a creepy smile on her face. Kaito suddenly groaned, shaking his head distastefully.

"Really, Koizumi-san?" He sighed. Their was a few mutterings in the background, most of the boys angry for some reason.

"Ummmm…. May I help you with something?" Anastase questioned.

"Be mine." A simple sentence, yet such a demanding tone. The blond tilted his head slightly.

"_Excusez-moi?_"

"You heard me."

Anastase noticed how all the boys drooled over her, this seductress. Hakuba and Kaito were the only ones not affected. This Akako seemed to have a strange power over the boys. And she was trying to put that power over him.

"I'm sorry, but… no" And the entire class was shocked, Akako left speechless.

"He resisted the witch…" Kaito breathed, and then grinned. Seemed like he, and for some reason, Hakuba weren't the only ones immune.

"B-But why?" Akako sputtered, snapping. She slammed her fists on his desk. "Why won't you be my slave!"

"First of all, 'slave' is not a very nice word in any language." Anastase pointed out. He looked over at her with gentle eyes, a mysterious aura behind them. "Plus I don't think I'm your... 'type', _Mademoiselle Koizumi_.**[7]**"

"Preposterous! There's nothing I can't get! You!… And Kuroba!" She fell silent, gritting her teeth. She had run out of things to say. Finishing up his bread, Anastase stood up, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"An angry face doesn't suit you." He said simply. Allowing a sympathetic smile, he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I'm sure you'll find another person. The one you're looking for…" At this, Akako stared into his eyes as he smiled innocently. " And that's not me. Besides, I already have some one I love."

**SLAP!**

He wasn't sure what happened, but by the time he knew it, Anastase was back on his seat, rubbing at the red mark on his cheek. He looked up at the witch incredulously.

"Huh? Wh-What the--? That… Really Hurt! Fu***** Sh**!" He cursed.

"Koizumi-san!" Kaito shot up angrily.

"That was uncalled for!" Keiko yelled. She glared at the witch along with all the other girls. The boys in the class snickered.

"You Have Someone You Love?" Akako ignored them. "Then I'll Get Rid Of This Person! You Will Be Mine!"

"You… can't do that…" Anastase winced. He took a deep breath, smiling at her, though it did not reach his eyes. "My Love… is already dead. _Od sześciu lat...__**[8]**_"

"Dead…" Akako stared at him. A sort of tense atmosphere filled the room. "Th-Then why? Why can't you submit yourself to me?"

"_Mademoiselle… Je suis désole…_**[9]** I wish not to trouble you… I can see that you, Akako-chan… you are very kind." Anastase cleared his throat, looking out the window. "I want to be friends with you. And only friends. I'm sure that is what you want too, Akako-chan…"

And once again, silence ensued. Without another word, Koizumi Akako was defeated. She returned to her desk, looking straight ahead at the board though not really seeing anything at all. The one thing on her mind was Anastase… she would find out more about him… She absolutely will.

Anastase suddenly let out a sigh. "Ah. That was intense… Very scary… I think half of the class hates me now…"

That part was pretty much true. Being a boy was hard… one wrong move and everybody hates you. All the guys that loved Akako hated him anyway. Being a girl would have been soooo much easier… Oh well…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Anastase walked out of Ekoda High School looking upset. Akako hadn't talked to him all day. It was unnerving after their whole discussion… And he had been receiving evil glares too…

"I should have just kept my mouth shut… _Jestem taką idiotką_.**[10]**" He scolded herself. Kaito suddenly came from behind him and out an arm around his shoulder.

"Ana-kun? Are you still brooding over this? You gotta learn to ignore these things!" He grinned.

"He's right, you know. Akako can be so mean some times! She slapped Kaito once too. Don't let it get to you!" Keiko came up from behind them. Anastase looked at them wearily.

"I suppose…"

Kaito stared at the boy for a while. And then he grinned widely. Taking out a small deck of cards from his pocket, he spread them out wide, its backs to them.

"Pick a card, Ana-kun!"

Anastase looked at him questioningly, stopping in his tracks. Everything felt so nostalgic at that moment. Keiko, the cards, his smile... Taking one of the cards, as if expecting some cheap trick, the card suddenly burst. Confetti flew every where, a pair of doves appearing out of no where.

"Ah!" The disguised girl's eyes widened. He was blushing a bit, giggling at the doves that flew around him. "It is wonderful!"

So Kaito still performed magic…

"I'm glad you like it…" Kaito said simply, a smile on his face. They exited the gates, parting ways with Keiko.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, guys!" Keiko waved at the two boys. The both nodded. It was then Anastase noticed the other blond leaving the way Keiko was going.

"See you tomorrow, _Monsieur le Detective!_" He called out. Hakuba glanced at him, a bit surprised. He waved slightly, turning away and heading home.

"Ah, Hakuba-kun! Wait for me! I don't wanna walk alone!" Keiko yelled out, rushing after him. Anastase and Kaito laughed, both heading they're on way. It was quiet for a while.

"Well, they were nice…" Anastase said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"I guess… Keiko's too much on the crazy side if you ask me…" Kaito said nonchalantly. Being a friend with a Kid Fan Girl was really weird when you were the one who was Kid. "And Hakuba… Bah! He's annoying!"

"Why is that? I don't see anything wrong with him." Anastase asked. He suddenly blushed, his entire face becoming red. "Could it be… That you LIKE him?"

"Wh-What The Heck! No!" Kaito sputtered out. "How Can You--? Where Did You--? NO!"

Anastase suddenly burst out laughing, his face still red. "Right, right! Because I'm sure You Don't! Hahaha!" A part of her felt relieved though…

"Why, you…" Kaito glared at him half-heartedly. Laughing, he mock-punched him on the shoulder. "You Jerk!"

The two continued on laughing as they walked along the river bank. It was sickening, someone thought. That boy was laughing with _Her._ He was the one in the picture of one of the files they had received. The one who still to this day was hurting _Her!_

"_Frère_…" Marc called, appearing from behind some tree. Anastase looked over at him in surprise.

"Marc? What are you doing here?" He looked at him in confusion. And he allowed a small smile. Marc looked too cute today!

Dressed in white school shirt with blue at the end of his sleeves and a red neckerchief under his collar. Atop his head was a white cap with a blue edge that had his school emblem on the side and on his shirt. His dark blue shorts were baggy, just a little past his knees. And what added to the effect of cuteness, you ask? Why, his emotionless, yet annoyed at the moment, attitude! Oh, and the cute little backpack he carried around. Aoko just found those adorable on him.

"I wanted to walk home with you… So I waited." Marc shrugged. Anastase face palmed.

"You could have waited until I went to pick you up…"

"Who's this?" Kaito asked, having not recognized him.

"This is my little brother, Marc Błękitny." Anastase pointed out. "Marc, _C'est Kuroba Kaito._"

"Ah, nice to meet you!" Kaito looked down at the boy, bending forward to be at eye level with him. "Wow. You guys don't look a like at all…"

Marc glared at him, turning away to Anastase. He hurried beside him, and started to climb up. Anastase let out a small cry of shock as Marc climbed with a comfortable ease up on his back. Wrapping his small arms around his neck, Anastase was now giving him a piggy-back ride.

"M-Marc? What's wrong?" Marc just lowered his face into Anastase's back.

"_Je déteste l'école, Frère. Les personnes sont stupides… Je veux aller a notre maison en France._**[11]**"

Anastase sweat dropped. "Marc, there's nothing we can do about it. We live here now…" The small boy stayed silent.

"He's homesick…" Anastase answered Kaito's questioning glance. But that couldn't be just it. "What else is bugging you, Marc?"

Marc stayed quiet, looking up at the blue sky lazily.

"I know what'll cheer him up!" Kaito grinned, taking out a single handkerchief. "Watch this!" And he stretched it apart, the handkerchief becoming a row of different flags of different countries. Anastase found himself once again blown away by his magic.

Marc looked at it with a child's curiosity and glee. For a moment, his emotionless eyes flickered with those emotions. But he quickly got rid of them, burying his face into Anastase's back. He mumbled something.

"Marc!" Anastase cried out disbelievingly.

"He didn't like it?" Kaito frowned. Who on earth doesn't enjoy seeing magic performed? Other than detectives…

"Ah, well. Its not that! He--! Well…" Anastase laughed nervously, trying to find the words, but Marc beat him to it.

"I don't like you…"

"Oh." Kaito stared at the young boy with a blank face. It wasn't every day someone stated they didn't like him. It's not like it bothered him. It was just one of those moments where you don't have much else to really say.

"Marc! That was mean! Apologize!" Anastase scolded him.

"It's ok, Ana-kun. I don't mind." Kaito chuckled, fiddling with a deck of cards nonchalantly. Ok, it bugged him just a little… In silence, they soon made it to Kaito's house.

"So this is where we say good-bye." Kaito grinned, placing a had at the gate of the fence.

"Yes. Thank you for your company! I hope we can be good friends and have a wonderful school year!" Anastase nodded his head.

"Of course! I couldn't leave the hated student of our class alone, right? They might kill you!"

"Ugh… You had to remind me…" Anastase hung his head in despair. Kaito laughed at this. Anastase twitched, looking up at him with a pout. "I can take care of myself though!"

"I'm sure you can, Ana-kun. With that fragile frame of yours, you can definitely take on all the Male students of our class!" Kaito let sarcasm drip heavily into his statement, patting Anastase's head and messing up his already-messy hair.

"Fragile! I'll Have You Know---!"

"I'm hungry…" Marc's voice interrupted them, making them jump a bit as they remembered he was there.

"Ah, right. Sorry, Marc." Anastase glanced over at him apologetically. He started to walk to their house just next door, all the while waving good-bye to Kaito. "_Au Revoir_, Kuroba-kun! I'll see you tomorrow then! I have to go make dinner!"

Before Kaito could respond, Anastase was already through his door. Wow, he's quick. Kaito made his way into his own house, a puzzled expression on his face.

'_Make dinner… He lives alone then with his little brother…?' _Kaito thought as he removed his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. _'There wasn't anyone else with him when he moved in yesterday…'_

"Welcome home, Kai-chan!" Chikage greeted her son as he walked through the kitchen.

"I'm home…" Kaito answered mechanically. He sniffed the air, a familiar scent filling the kitchen. His face lit up. "Cookies?"

"You won't get any until after Dinner." Chikage replied ignoring Kaito's disappointed face. "That's what you get for getting shot." He ignored her, poking at a random plate in the kitchen, lost in thought again.

"Hey, Kaa-chan… What do you know about the new next door neighbors?" Kaito finally asked. Chikage looked at her son questioningly.

"Why ask me? How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh really? The first Kaitou Kid's wife and the mother of the second, are you telling me you aren't observant of your own surroundings?" Kaito said skeptically. Chikage sighed, pulling at one of Kaito's cheeks.

"Don't use that tone with me, Mister. That's not very cute of you." After a while, she finally let go, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the information. "I don't know much. They are two boys who lived in Paris, France. Their parents have long since passed away… Due to their grandmother also passing away just recently, they moved here, with the help of a friend, to Japan to get away from everything and live in their grandmother's home country…"

"So they're orphans?" Kaito was taken aback. "They-- Anastase and Marc--- have no one else?"

"That's the way it seems…… But why are you interested in them, Kai-chan?" The thief let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's just it! I don't know." Kaito left the kitchen heading up to his room, his mother staring after him in concern. Really, why was he suddenly so interested in some random foreign boy. He wasn't interested when Hakuba transferred in to the classroom. Actually he hated that, being the detective was always on him no matter what… What made Anastase different?

Throwing himself on his bed, he buried his face into his pillow. Barely a second passed when he let out a cry of exasperation. Turning to his side, Kaito faced his drawer a photograph sitting there with two kids smiling as if their wasn't a care in the world. Kaito reached for it, sitting up as took hold of it gently in his hand.

"If you were here, what would you say right now, Aoko…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Marc! What is with you?" Aoko called out. She was in the kitchen preparing the first course of dinner: _L'Apéritif. _It had been just a few minutes since they had come home after saying good-bye to Kaito. Marc had immediately gotten off Aoko's back and trudged to his room, saying he was going to change into something more comfortable.

"…Nothing." Marc replied blankly, sitting down at the dining room table. Aoko set down a small cup filled with diet coke and place a plate with crackers on the side. Sitting done across from him, Aoko had a glass of martini in her hands.

"Explain. Now." She took a sip. Marc suddenly glared at her, his eyes becoming sharp.

"Oh, so you're eating like a French person now? I thought you were back to being Japanese with that Stupid New Friend of Yours!"

"Excuse me?" Aoko glared back at him. "Don't be surprised with me having French customs! I've lived there for 6 years. I thought you would be more comfortable with its customs! And what was that with being Japanese? And my stupid friend?"

"You Know What I Mean!" Marc stood up, his hands gripping the table tightly.

"We're on a Mission! I Don't Have Time For Your Riddles, _Marc Bernard_!" Aoko stood as well.

"I know! Yet you continue to fraternize with the suspect! That person! You left Japan because of him! Your father--- and _YOU_ died because of him!"

"It's Not His Fault! Now, You Be Quiet Or Your Grounded For A Month! I Know Our Mission!"

"Oh Yeah? What Happens When It's Over?" Marc questioned, dropping his voice so low, it added to the ominous aura of the still room. "Kaito's fault or not, You Can Never Be Nakamouri Aoko Again. _You. Died… _Isn't it better to remain Anastase? Nakamouri Aoko doesn't exist anymore yet she's still hurting because of the piece of shit You call a friend."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aoko slammed her hands on the table, causing her glass to tip over. Her eyes were fierce, enraged as she stared at the boy before her. A deafening silence painfully fell over them; Marc looked at the floor shamefully, his words finally making sense. He hadn't meant all that. He didn't want to make her upset.

Taking a deep breath, Aoko uncurled her fingers from the fists she didn't know she made. Looking at the trembling boy before her, she was next to him in no time bringing him into a tender embrace.

"It's ok, It's ok." Aoko whispered softly into his head. Marc began to whimper, unable to hold it in.

"It's ok, It's ok…" She repeated. "It'll be ok. No matter what, whether Kaito's guilty or not, I'll be right here. It's ok. I'll be with you. It'll be ok. We'll be together. It's ok…"

Aoko found she was telling herself these things as much as she was telling Marc. The boy in her arms cried silently for parents who would never come, and for Aoko, trying to whisper an apology that couldn't leave his lips.

At that moment… they were two orphaned children, trapped in a world of endless masks and shadows.

* * *

**[1] -Mrs. Teacher  
[2] -****Yes  
[3] - Right? Used to ask for confirmation at the end of sentences.**  
**[4] - It(He) is like Arsene Lupin!  
[5] - Forgive me, Mrs. Rin!  
[6] - It's delicious! Thank you very much!  
[7] - Miss Koizumi  
[8] - Since 6 years ago...  
[9] - Miss... I am sorry...  
[10] - I'm such an idiot (fem.) _Here Aoko's speaking to herself in the female version since no one's around! :D_  
[11] - I hate school, brother. The people are stupid... I want to go back to our home in France.  
**

**Ok! Thats all I think.... I didn't mark some little things here and there cuz I'm sure you'll get it! You guys are smart! :D**

**And about the whole _L'Aperitif _thing... And how Marc was saying how Aoko is eating like a French person... The French value food very much. It is a very serious matter how it is served even at home. though I'm not too familiar with it, being American... I read about them having it in courses, _L'Aperitif _being the first and _L'Entree _next being the appetizer and so on...**

**Please tell me if I have any info wrong, or if My french sucks or is not its best. I'm still a beginner and all.... ^^;  
And I like to thank Alkyone for helping me with the Polish! :D**

**Oh. On a Random note here... **Please don't hate Marc!** I almost hated him typing this chapter... And I get the feeling some of you will too... He's a really nice kid, just very possessive of Aoko. He's just a child with a past as bad as Aoko's. He doesn't want to lose Aoko to someone else that causes her pain...**

**Please Review! :D  
**


	3. Chp 2: And thus the Mop was born

**So yeah… here ya go. A chapter of Anastase… I think its one of the longest chapters for this fic so far. O_o**

**So yeah, I own Not DC/MK, simply my OC's. Excuse me if my whole French is not good. Still a beginner. ^^;  
**

**

* * *

**  
"Anastase Kei Błękitny…." Koizumi Akako whispered to herself as she looked into a giant cauldron filled with strange liquid. Smoke enveloped the entire room. The witch looked into the cauldron, an image of a blond haired boy and a black haired girl holding hands showing itself to her.

"Or more correctly…. Nakamouri Aoko… How… interesting…" The witch erupted into cackles that echoed through out the dark room. In the cauldron, an upset looking Anastase was calling her brother to get ready for school, unaware of the witch watching her every move.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Marc! Hurry up! We'll be late for school!" Aoko called as she pulled on a black Pex undershirt. The thing about disguising as a guy, you always had to dress like one! And Aoko put on boxers as well, having grown accustomed to it. Though she never forgot to put on her bra, as small as her breasts were, it'd be unnatural without it.

"I'll be right down…" Came Marc's muffled reply. Aoko shook her head. Sure it was still early and all, but with the speed and will Marc had for wanting to go to school…. They'd be lucky if they got there by the end of next year…

Aoko went about to the kitchen to prepare breakfast when the doorbell rang. Vaguely wondering who it could be, Aoko readied her voice, before opening the door.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun? _Bonjour. _Ohayou Gozaimasu." Anastase greeted the magician standing at his door.

"Ah, Ohayou." Kaito greeted back with a smile. "Just thought I'd drop by so we could walk to school together… if you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Anastase said politely. "Come, come. Don't just stand there outside."

And Kaito entered Anastase's house, feeling nervous and out of place. He had decided to see what the Błękitnys were like. But now, he felt like he was intruding in a foreign land with…. Foreigners….**(A/N: No freaking duh, Kaito xD)  
**

"You may make yourself at home, Kuroba-kun." Anastase giggled at his nervous expression. He pat him hard on the back, making Kaito stumble a bit. "I see you as a good friend even though we just met! Would you like some breakfast?"

"A-hahaha… No thanks. I already ate." Kaito laughed lightly, rubbing his now sore back.

"Suit yourself." Anastase shrugged as he disappeared into the kitchen. Kaito took this time to look around. The house… seemed surprisingly tidy, everything put into place as if though the house was ready especially for them. Save for a couple boxes stacked by the stairs, it hardly even looked like Anastase and Marc were trying to settle in.

A mug of hot chocolate was shoved in front of his face, catching him off guard.

"Now you can't deny this! _C'est chocolat chaud!_**[1]**Everyone loves hot chocolate." Anastase grinned. Kaito simply nodded, taking the mug from his hand and mumbling a 'Thank you.' Anastase seemed pleased as a childish gleam sparkled in Kaito's eye as the magician took his first sip.

And the blond walked off back into the kitchen; Kaito narrowed his eyes at him. How could he have not heard, or felt, Anastase come near him? No one moves _**That **_silently… No one normal at least.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring much from France?" Kaito tried to strike up a conversation.

"Just the essentials. We don't want to carry around too much." Anastase's voice sounded. "A few personal belongings…. You know, as a means to start over…"

Kaito could hear sorrow behind Anastase's tone. As much as Kaito knew Anastase and Marc were just getting over the loss of their grandmother. Those two were alone. "I see… This place needs some Kuroba Touch, you know?"

Anastase giggled, reappearing to find a grinning Kaito as he inspected the place. Carrying two plates of croissants, each filled with jam, Anastase placed it on the dining table, quickly going back to the kitchen to bring in two mugs of hot chocolate. Kaito looked over the breakfast with slight interest.

"That looks… exotic. And light… Where's the eggs? And bacon?" Kaito questioned, finding the breakfast completely un-filling.

"It is what we eat in France. It is a perfect meal! Plus, Marc has been feeling a little homesick… so I'm only trying to retain our culture!" Anastase countered. "Though the croissants are cheap factory imitations… I prefer them fresh from the oven. Ah, I miss the bakery just being down the street…"

"Sorry." Kaito apologized sheepishly, taking another sip from his hot chocolate. Anastase smiled at him warmly.

"Don't be, Kuroba-kun. As if you had any influence of me leaving France." The blond laughed, Kaito soon joining him.

"_Ah, l'ironie_**[2]**…" Marc's sleepy voice came from the top of the stairs. Anastase glared at his brother half-heartedly. Dragging along his back pack, Marc made his way to the second to last step before stopping. "_Bonjour Frère… Monsieur Illusionniste_…"

"Ah, Ohay- umm…. Bonjour." Kaito said, mentally slapping himself on how suck-ish his French sounded. He had too much of an accent! Anastase found it endearing, knowing fully well Kaito was just trying to make Marc feel well at home.

Marc didn't move an inch, staring emotionlessly at Kaito. The teenager fidgeted nervously, glancing over at Anastase for help. Said boy was only staring back at Marc, paying Kaito no mind. And seconds seemed like eternities as they ticked by, until finally, Marc spoke. "….rry…"

"H-Huh?" Kaito asked.

"….'m…."

"Marc…" Anastase prodded the boy. Marc twitched.

"_I'm Sorry_! Gomen! _Je suis désolé! _I'm Sorry!" He huffed, looking away at the wall with a pout. "Happy?"

Kaito was a bit surprised, but soon broke into one of his famous grins. Walking over to the boy, he ruffled his hair with his free hand. "It's all good! I just hope I can get you to not hate me anymore."

"_L'haine et l'aversion sont deux mots très differents_**[3]**_…_" Marc continued to pout, a slight blush on his cheeks. He placed his hands over his head, to stop Kaito from messing up his hair. Though it always felt nice… having someone playfully mess with Marc's hair like that. Kaito continued, to grin, even though he had no idea what Marc said, and pulled out a tiny flag of Japan from out of nowhere.

"Welcome to Japan." Kaito offered the flag to the boy. Marc took it hesitantly, looking up at Kaito with a shy, and somewhat skeptic, expression.

"_Merci beaucoup…_"

"You're very welcome." Kaito smiled at him. The room felt warm, Anastase noted, but he had to break that up.

"Alright, Alright! Time for Breakfast, Marc Blekitny!"

"_Oui, Frère._" And Marc took his seat.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

And they finished breakfast, taking their time and ignoring Kaito's comments to hurry. Hey! French people enjoy their food! After Anastase had gotten fully dressed in his uniform, they had walked to school together comfortably, or in comfortable silence in Marc's case. Anastase and Kaito chatted about little things. About school, about the differences in breakfast, and Kaito's few magic tricks he had shown them.

"Really. How do you do stuff like that?" Anastase found himself questioning.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's a secret!" Kaito winked. Anastase pouted, turning away from him. Kaito just laughed at his antics, blissfully unaware that Anastase could figure out his tricks if he wanted to. ALL his tricks.

They had dropped Marc off at the Ekoda Elementary School, before going on their way. It didn't take long for the two to make it to the high school and into class.

"I'm telling you, Kuroba-kun. Cheese is as important to French as Sushi is to Japan! It's a part of our daily diet. _Très, très important!_" Anastase walked beside him.

"And I'm telling you! Fish isn't important to ALL Japanese!" He shuddered, opening the door to the class room.

"How can it be? Unless Kuroba-kun doesn't enjoy fish?" Anastase asked, though he knew. In his file, it had stated Kuroba Kaito had a Ichthoyophobia(fear of fish). But his question was left unanswered as Kaito eyed the class in front of them. Anastase followed his gaze until it laid upon angry boys and whispering girls. Though it was mostly the angry boys that worried Anastase.

"_B-Bonjour… _Ohayou gozaimasu…" Anastase called out tentatively. Kaito mumbled his greeting. Half of the class responded annoyed, the other half(girls) squealed at his French use.

"Ohayou, Anastase-kun! Kaito" Keiko greeted, running up to him and Kaito. "You guys seem to have become the best of friends."

"Of course! I'm awesome after all!" Kaito grinned. Anastase found himself shaking his head at him with a smile on his lips. That just made Kaito grin even wider.

"Kuroba-kun has certainly become dear to me." Anastase said.

'_And has always been…'_ Aoko thought. The three made there way to there desks, just hanging out there. There was still plenty of time to talk before the bell rang.

"Sooo…. I hear you two were talking about fish…" Keiko smiled slyly. Kaito narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't. You. Dare. Keiko…" He pleaded. She ignored him.

"Did you know, Anastase-kun? Kaito has a fear of fish…" She whispered evilly. Anastase looked up to see the devastated magician. Oh, he knew of his fear, but it was something else to actually hear about it yourself.

"A phobia?" He asked. Kaito merely nodded, suddenly breaking out into anime tears.

"Ahou! You're so mean, Keiko!" He cried, throwing a fit. He hung his head in shame, unable to look at the French boy.

Anastase found himself erupting into a fit of snickers, soon bursting out into full blown laughter. Kaito only became miffed. Anastase quickly tried to explain.

"N-no! It isn't that I am laughing at your phobia! It's your reaction to me knowing! Hahaha!" He continued to laugh. "_C'est drôle! To takie urocze!_**[4]**"

"Japanese, Ana-kun… I can't follow everything you say." Kaito sweat dropped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anastase calmed down, though still felt like laughing. "Phobias aren't funny!"

"Awww! I thought you would find it funny…. It's about fish…" Keiko pouted. Kaito glared at her.

"No, no. Phobias are not funny at all, Keiko. Not funny or fun. Though sometimes it is silly." Anastase admitted. "I mean, I can relate! I have a phobia of-"

And he cut himself off, eyes widening on what he was going to say. He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the two. How could he have almost given private information like that! It goes against all training and protocol!

"Anastase-kun?" Keiko looked at him in concern. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden quietness. A thick tension surrounded them.

"I-Ignore me… It's not important." Anastase looked up and was smiling again. Kaito furrowed his brows in suspicion. What kind of person pulled off a smile like that after just talking about his own personal taboo? It was as if he had his own Poker Face…

"I-If you say so…" Keiko found his smile to be to cheerful, but fell for it anyway. Anastase mentally sighed in relief though he knew, Kaito was watching him now. Great. Before they could resume talking though, a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around Anastase's neck. A sinister voice spoke.

"Why hello there… _Anastase_…" Akako smirked, ignoring the whines of her other 'slaves'. She shot a glance at Kaito who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Ummm… _Bonjour_…. Umm… Akako-chan? This is… a bit uncomfortable." Anastase laughed nervously. He vaguely wondered if someone would beat him up later for having Akako embrace him this way.

"What? You don't like girls." She said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Anastase picked up on it, suddenly becoming wary. However, he kept his confused and nervous façade on.

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed again. "Wh-Why do you think I want you off me? Akako-chan… I don't mean to be impolite but… your breasts are against my back."

Oh, he'd deal with her 'slaves' when the time was right. Right now, he had to keep his 'Boy' image up.

"Really? It bothers you? And you won't be my slave?" She asked innocently, pressing up against him more. Now, Anastase was becoming uncomfortable. As a straight boy, it's only natural to feel nervous. As a straight girl, it's also only natural to feel very confused, nervous, and weirded out. In Aoko's opinion anyway… "Or is it that you can't?"

"A-Akako-chan?"

Akako leaned in, bringing her lips close to his ears. And she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"_My slaves can only be boys after all… You can't fool me, Nakamouri Aoko."_

Anastase stiffened, mechanically looking into Akako's triumphant eyes. No. There was no way she was found out that fast… Akako cackled at the look on the girl's face.

"_Your past is terrible,_

_Your future: a mystery._

_Your present amuses me._

_O masked blue child, _

_where are you heading?"_

Akako had let Aoko go, watching as the girl shrunk back away from her. She still wore the confused expression but Akako saw through it. She was panicking, and the witch was enjoying it. But she couldn't let Aoko have a heart attack…

"Don't worry…" Akako said, letting go of the once black-haired girl. "I won't tell a soul… After all, what fun would that be?"

The entire class just watched the entire spectacle, all had the 'WTF' expression. Of course no one knew what Akako was talking about, that much Aoko was grateful for. But…

"…_Pour Quoi?_" Aoko asked, her voice low. Though the words were foreign, the meaning was understood. _Why?_ Akako briefly stared at her, contemplating as to why she would do such a thing. Now really thinking about it… she had no idea why she was being so… merciful. Usually she'd automatically blackmail anybody with a secret like Aoko's.

"…That is… an interesting question…" She muttered slowly. Taking one last glance toward Aoko, she just nodded before heading off toward her desk with a smirk. "Ah, this will be fun anyway. Later, Ana-chan~!"

Aoko stared after her, her face as pale as the witch's 'perfect' skin. She couldn't even muster up a glare at Akako for calling Anastase _'Ana-chan'_. That would usually hurt a man's pride when using '_-chan'_! Akako was taunting Anastase, holding her secret like that. Taking a shaky breath, Aoko quickly composed herself back to 'Him'.

"That was…. Nerve-wracking." Anastase sighed, sliding into his desk slowly. "Very. Very. Nerve-Wracking…"

"You OK, Ana-kun?" Kaito looked over at him worriedly. Anastase simply nodded. "What was that all about?"

"Just… Akako-chan becoming more of a… friend, I guess." Anastase chuckled weakly.

"Friends with the witch? You sure that's a good idea?" Keiko whispered, looking around to make sure no one else had heard.

Witch? If she was a witch then that would explain things.

"Well, I can't say I like her attitude…." Anastase grumbled. No doubt Akako was listening in along with everyone else. He didn't mind really. He was upset about it. "To be honest… Her Attitude Downright Pisses Me Off!"

People stared in wonder at this new Anastase. As if he wasn't new before, now they were seeing him rant on angrily! Almost out of character for the new, polite French kid. He continued.

"As If I Would Let Her Control Me! I'm An Independent… Man! Not Someone's Slave! Never Someone's Slave!" Anastase shook his head furiously at the thought. He took a breath calming down. "Despite that….. I still want to be Akako-chan's friend…"

Mouths dropped as the boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They all wondered if he had gone insane, or if he was always like that. Akako was too shocked by this, but quickly looked away from the boy/girl, her cheeks tinted red.

"Pffft… As if I need your friendship…" The witch muttered. Anastase just smiled at her.

"I don't know if you do or not… but its never bad having another friend." He replied kindly. And the witch didn't respond. Everything was dead silent. And someone opened the doors to the classroom.

Hakuba blinked, sensing the unusual atmosphere in the classroom. Silence was not the most commonest thing around them.

"Did I… miss something?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh, shut up, Hakuba." Kaito sighed, going over to his own seat. The bell had rung as soon as he sat down, giving Hakuba no chance to react. And the school day started.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

As the teacher droned on about History related stuff, Anastase kept up quite well. He was the type of boy who excelled, a smart boy one could tell due to the fact he could speak a variety of languages: Polish, French, Japanese, and English and Spanish. Though the latter two he would tell no one. After all, it would be bad to reveal too much about oneself when you were pretty much in hiding.

Anastase leaned back in his chair, having tired of writing notes on a subject he was a bit familiar on. Looking up at the ceiling, Aoko let her mind wander to her job, her main priority for being in Japan. It wasn't to start up school, or make friends for that matter. She had to learn of that Organization that killed her father, and…

Kaitou Kid…

Aoko sighed. As far as she knew, Kaito was the possible suspect, that was as much information she had from the few files left of her late father. Flashes of her burning home and falling debris resurfaced on her mind. She shook away those thoughts; No, she didn't want to remember…

The girl inconspicuously pulled out her phone, glancing at the time. Almost lunch, just a couple more minutes of this torture. Ah, and she had made a traditional Bento! It was about time she returned to her Japanese traditions. Some of them at least. Though Marc had seemed content with just cafeteria food, claiming it was for Aoko not to work too much. And the phone still in her hand suddenly vibrated.

Startled out of her thoughts, Aoko fumbled the phone almost dropping it several times before officially catching it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Kei-san… What are you doing?"

Anastase froze. Looking up, he realized that he had leaned out far off from his chair, in the little pathway between the rows, and above him loomed his History teacher. And he had to be seen with the phone in his hands.

"A-hahaha… My phone… slipped." He said honestly, looking up at the scary-looking man.

"And why is your phone out while in class?"

"Time… I wanted to know what time is it… A-haha… ha…"

The teacher sighed, shaking his head at him. "Next time, look at the clock above the door. I'll let you off this time since your new, Kei-san."

"Hai… Forgive me, _Monsieur le Prof_…" Anastase shrunk into his seat, ignoring the stares he was getting. Looking over at Kaito, he noticed the magician silently laughing at him. Anastase gave him a playful glare.

Moving his hands under the desk, he carefully flipped open the phone. The screen read: _1 New Message from J-Senpai._

'_Jodie-senpai…?' _Anastase furrowed her eyebrows. He looked over his shoulders, a habit whenever he got a message from anyone on the FBI. And he caught Kaito's curious eye. Anastase simply smiled guiltily. Focusing his attention back to his phone, he opened the message.

_Sender: J-Senpai  
Subject: __**Hello~! **_\(^.^)/_  
Text: __**Ana-chan! Ana-chan! How have you been? Happy? Tired? Stressed? I've been worried! You haven't called me yet! Are you settled in? How's school? How is Marc doing? He's not being a Sourpuss, is he?  
**_

And leave it to Jodie-senpai to be an over-protective superior. Anastase sweat dropped. And she Had to text in English. Not that he minded at all, simply found Japanese better. He continued reading.

_**So yes. We have been well! I did tell you about my teaching job in Beika, right? I'm loving it! Plus, I got to meet this really 'Cool Kid' around that loves to play detective… *smirks* Ah, but enough about that. I've got your chores~!  
Have you made friends with our lovely Clover? Get to that. Be as close as you can. And don't forget our Clover's transformation into a Dove. **_**Find Out Soon. And Take Care Of Him. **_**After all, hunted birds only last so long… And you know the rest. I expect a mission report every other Friday.  
Well, that's it for now! Take Care!  
~Jodie~  
**_

Anastase closed his phone, deciding to reply later. It was hard to tell with Jodie sometimes, whether she was being serious or playful. She alternates on both; one has to make sure to follow.

Now how was he going to reply so Jodie wouldn't go AWOL and come running to see them? Things were OK, minus Marc's cold attitude toward Kaito and his homesickness, the boys in Anastase's class hating him, and a witch who knew his secret. Yeah… it was probably for the best Aoko thought the reply through.

The bell for lunch finally rang, much to everyone's happiness. Anastase quickly put away his materials and pulled out his wonderful Bento.

"Ah, you've got a Bento? Did you make it?" Keiko asked, being the first to speak to him. Anastase simply nodded. "Cool! Wanna go eat at the roof? It's a beautiful day outside…"

Keiko suddenly became nervous, her face reddening. Anastase smiled gently. "If it pleases _Mademoiselle Momoi_."

Hearts took the place of Keiko's eyes, along with all the other girls as they fell for Anastase's charm. A few of the boys even felt blown away by the kindness in the smile.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kaito swung an arm around Anastase's shoulder. He and Keiko both agreed.

"I as well?" Hakuba asked. Kaito glared at him.

"You're copying me, you Copy-Cat! No, no you cant!" He stuck his tongue out at the detective.

"I am Not! And I wasn't Asking You!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down! You can come along too, Hakuba-kun." Keiko allowed him.

Kaito gave Hakuba another glare before walking in silence beside Anastase, his arm still around him. Anastase didn't protest. Oh, of course not. Besides it was natural for guys to hang like that. Right? Because as a girl, one's face would heat up, just like how a blush was beginning to form on Anastase's face. Good thing no one was paying attention…

It didn't take them long to reach the roof. Keiko had been right; it was a beautiful day. Anastase smiled, breaking free from Kaito's grasp and running over to the fence that surrounded the area.

"So high up!" He giggled, enjoying the view of the school from such altitudes.

"Isn't it?" Keiko agreed, plopping herself down next to Anastase. The others followed suit, forming their own little circle. There were others on the roof, and a couple more entering.

Anastase opened up his Bento, nearly drooling at the art of it. He had waited sooooooo long for it. To be able to eat a Bento at school again… Pulling out a couple of chopsticks, he dug in.

"Looks like you've officially become Japanese! Congratulations!" Kaito applauded, throwing up his hands so confetti came from the air in a series of mini explosions of pink smoke. Anastase chuckled.

"Of course. What? Don't you think I learned anything from my Japanese grandmother?" He flashed Kaito a grin, a piece of rice stuck on the bottom of his lip.

"Dude!" He laughed, motioning with his hand to his own face so Anastase would get the message. He just blinked at him, unaware of what he was trying to say. It wasn't until Hakuba reached up and flicked the rice off did Anastase get it.

"Oh! H-How embarrassing! Thank you, _Monsieur le Detective_!" He blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Hakuba smiled down at the boy. Kaito grit his teeth, becoming angry for some reason.

"I was the one that pointed it out…And did I hear a Thank you?" He pouted, muttering under his breath.

"So, so! Anastase-kun, do you have some sort of temper issue? I thought you would be the cool, polite Foreigner." Keiko brought up, remembering his angry rant. Anastase laughed nervously, scratching at his cheek.

"Ah, well I… try not to let it get the best of me." He admitted softly.

"And you don't seem to be one to follow the rules… Using your phone in class?" Hakuba added, taking a bite from his own lunch. Anastase stiffened.

"You… You saw that?"

"It's kinda hard to miss…" Kaito pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

The French boy hung his head in shame. He didn't like being caught, much less caught when he was reading a somewhat important message.

"Well, you see… It was a message of a friend of mine…" He began to explain, but was immediately cut off by someone slamming the door open to the roof. Kaito tensed, narrowing his eyes at the group of boys appearing.

"So you're up here, eh?" One of the boys, obviously the leader of the group, spoke. They were from their class; all looked pissed. "Little French boy, Kei-_chan_, wasn't it?"

"Oi!" Kaito stood up. Anastase put a hand out, not looking at him, signaling him to calm down.

"And you are? Oh! Excuse me, I didn't know I had to care." He smirked coldly. All of them were taken aback by his sudden icy and venomous tone. One had to give Aoko credit though. For a girl who naturally has a short temper, she could hold it in well. She never let up the chance to lash out immediately when the time was right. She deserved that much after everything she had had to endure.

"Wh-Why you…!" The leader clenched his fists.

"What? Now, you can't even finish your sentences correctly? How sad…" Anastase scoffed, continuing on with his meal.

"Anastase-kun…" Keiko warned. He ignored her.

"May we inquire as to why you are here?" Hakuba raised a brow at them.

"On behalf of Akako-sama." The leader answered quickly. Anastase nodded in understanding.

"I get it. So in other words, you are here because you are jealous of the fact that Akako-chan's attention is engrossed on me. Am I wrong?"

"At least you get what you did wrong…" the leader growled.

"He did nothing wrong! It's Koizumi-san who's into him!" Kaito spat. He took a step forward, but was held back again by Anastase, who had stood up as well and was pulling on his sleeve.

"Let it go, Kuroba-kun. _Ils ne sont pas en vaut la peine_.**[5]**"

And a buzz interrupted them. Fishing through his pocket, Anastase found that once again Jodie had sent him a message. He looked at the message in disbelief. Jodie had really need to calm down. She had sent another message asking why he hadn't replied if lunch was on. She was getting worried.

"What do we have here?" The phone was suddenly pulled from his hands. "A message from a _'J-Senpai'. _Is this in English?"

"H-Hey, give it back!" Anastase shouted. If they read that last message from her… there would be too many questions!

"Nah! I don't feel like it! Ah! Are you pedophilic! Who's the sleeping boy on your background?" The leader teased. He kept the phone from Anastase's reach.

"That's my brother!"_ 'Dammit… If only I was taller…'_

"Sick!"

"Not like that, you F***ing Moron! Give it back!"

The leader merely sneered at him. Kaito twitched, suddenly going to tackle him.

"Didn't you hear him? Give it back!"

But the leader was quick, throwing it over to one of his buddies by the roof's exit. Cursing loudly, Anastase took off after it, chasing the two teens that had her phone and leaving behind a fighting Kaito and a frightened Keiko. Hakuba ran a step behind him. He couldn't just let what those people did slide.

Anastase was light on his feet, Hakuba noted, but what was surprising was the lack of sound as his feet touched the floor. Of course there were very soft scraping sounds, it wasn't the pounding one would expect to hear. And one of the guy's friends who was running with him stayed behind with the intention of slowing down Anastase and Hakuba.

This boy was a giant, compared to Anastase's small frame. Hakuba grit his teeth, finding it would be a terrible idea to just rush him. He was about to tell Anastase this when he suddenly disappeared from view.

Shocked, it took a second for Hakuba to notice Anastase sliding under their opponent's legs. He continued on running as if nothing had happened. Though Hakuba had no such luck getting passed the giant.

"Juvenile Delinquents are frowned upon in society, you know?" The detective uttered.

Anastase wasn't too worried about leaving Hakuba behind. He was smart; he could think of something. And he seemed strong as well. Now that he was left behind, that just left Anastase free to do whatever he pleased. Noticing a Janitor's Closet in front of him, he abruptly kicked down the door with a yell. The Janitor in the closet gaped at him in utter shock, unable to move as he ripped a mop from his hands.

"I said get back here, you %$&!*^$%?" Anastase yelled, gaining a massive amount of speed.

"AAAAH! Stay Away From Me, Demon!" The poor teenager screamed, his voice high and nasally. Oh, the fear in his eyes… so satisfying.

"GRUUAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anastase roared. Using his back as a step, he jumped over the Nasally kid with a graceful flip in the air, and landed almost cat-like on her feet.

The Nasally kid let out a scream., watching in pure horror as the French boy swung the mop around, the top of the mop aiming at him. Instantly the Nasally kid ducked, only to see the butt of the mop heading right between his legs. A grunt was the only sound he could make as Anastase brought the top around to the side of his, knocking him out. He'd be okay, Anastase knew. He'd done that sort of thing before.

"Thank you very much." Anastase whistled, taking back his phone. They hadn't used it, which was good. He deleted the messages he had received and then went to work on replying to Jodie. Might as well now before he forgot...

A-Ana-kun… That was…" Kaito stood shocked next to both Hakuba and Keiko, a few feet away from him.

Anastase hadn't noticed when they got there. The three had been there from the start, witnessing Anastase's little acrobatic act, all the way to the end at knocking him out. He had moved so elegantly, so much grace, it was as if they were watching him dance with the wind.

"A-hahaha… I didn't see you there." Anastase laughed nervously, stepping back a bit. And before anyone could react, the Nasally kid had gotten up, tackling Anastase to the ground. "Sh**!"

He hadn't expected it. Though Anastase would admit, that he was had held back a bit to avoid seriously injuring the boy, he didn't expect for him to still be conscious. And the Nasally kid wasn't for long, losing consciousness on top of Anastase's back. Now that was embarrassing.

"H-Help, please? Heavy…" Anastase struggled to break free. Curse her womanly frailty. Kaito erupted into laughing frenzy.

"Hahaha! What Happened To Awesome Ana-kun? Now, you're stuck under the guy you took down!" He continued to laugh, as the others joined him. It was something Anastase didn't understand. What the hell was so funny?

"Kuroba-kuuun~!" Anastase whined, struggling again to break free. Damn her luck…

"Just Kaito's okay." Kaito winked, leaning down so he could be eye level with him. Though he still wasn't helping. Anastase couldn't help but blush. He was becoming closer with Kaito…

"I think we should help him now." Keiko suggested, looking over Anastase sympathetically.

"Agreed." Hakuba nodded. Kaito thought it over for a while before grinning.

"Nah! Let's give him another 10 minutes." Kaito snickered. Anastase twitched, suddenly feeling like being friends with him… How could she forget how mischievous and _Evil_ Kaito could be…

"Kuro… K-K-KAITOOOOO!" Anastase bellowed, the last of her barriers on her temper and self breaking. Clenching the mp tighter, Anastase swung as best she could at Kaito's legs hoping he'd fall over. But Kaito dodged it quickly, grinning from ear to ear at Anastase's anger towards him. It was kinda cute! He should make him angry more often…

And Anastase continued to swing, hoping that the unconscious guy on her would magically disappear so she could hit the laughing magician.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

_Sender: Ana-chan  
Subject: __**Re: Hello~! **_\(^.^)/_  
Text: __**Hey, Jodie-senpai. We've been well. Really. Don't worry about it. Marc has been fine, though is going through a bit of a jet lag, though I'm sure he'll get better. You know how he is. **_**So STOP Being So Over Protective! **_**I can take care of myself!  
Everything has been progressing smoothly. I couldn't be closer to Clover. He's a very good friend. And school has been wonderful. **_**Absolutely Nothing **_**wrong. People are nice to me. I've become… I guess you can say, 'Popular' amongst the girls and boys. I'm glad you are doing well, too. **__**J  
Well, not going to be detailed because this **_**ISN'T **_**a report. I'll text you every other day though. Just To Make You Happy! Take care.  
*Ana***_

Aoko sighed, sending the message. Right. The day had been _wonderful_. Absolutely wonderful… And Popular was such a loosely understood word. She was sure Jodie would take it as wonderful news…. At least she hoped so.

Clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, Aoko turned to her side, facing the giant window-like doors that led out to her balcony. She let out another sigh.

"Is Aoko-sama alright?" Marc's voice sounded softly as he appeared from the open doorway.

"I thought I told you to call me '_Nee-chan'_… or _Sœur_. This whole '_Sama'_ thing is getting on my nerves…." Aoko told him, her back still to him.

"Sorry, _Sœur_…" Marc whispered, shuffling his way over to her. He stopped at the edge of her bed. "I can't help it… _Sœur _is the one who saved my life…"

Seconds passed with no response.

"… What is it, Marc?"

"May I… sleep with you?" The young boy asked hesitantly. Aoko just scooted over for Marc to get on. He snuggled near her, yawning as he did so. Aoko chuckled.

"I spoil you too much…"

And her phone vibrated, a message appearing. Expecting it to be from Jodie, she immediately prepared herself for a long message. Though instead she found a message from Kaito.

_Subject: Yay! :D__  
Text: Hay glad u gave me ur ! Now I can bug u whnevr I want. Take that! :D  
2Day was fun! Wanna go somewhere 2moro? Its ur 1st__ Saturday in japan after all! ^^ & frankly I dont wanna B all bored home. xP Can I come over errly liek 8ish or so?  
¿Kaito?_

Aoko smiled, quickly texting back that it was fine. She felt really happy that Kaito had become her friend again. It was nice. Marc stared at her.

"_L'Illusionniste_?" Marc snuggled in closer to her. "You are friends with him?"

"Yeah…" Aoko answered, not wanting to elaborate. She didn't want to fight with him. Marc still didn't like Kaito too much. Plus with Marc…

"The mission…" It was always about the mission. Aoko couldn't blame him… He grew up with the idea implanted into his head, that it was always the mission first.

She outraged that the FBI did that to him after he had just lost his parents. They all said it was so he wouldn't Think about getting revenge or taking the path his parents had. The higher ups pretty much saw him as another Crow. And it was disgusting…

"I know… I won't forget that." Aoko turned to look at him, wrapping her arm around him. "_Bonne Nuit_**[6]**_…_"

"… _Bonne Nuit, Sœur._"

* * *

**Done! Very Long Chapter I guess… I'm almost happy with how it turned out.**

**[1] - It's hot chocolate!****  
[2] - Ah, the irony…****  
[3] - Hate and Dislike are two very different words…****  
[4] - It is funny!(French) And so cute!(Polish)****  
[5] - They aren't worth it.  
[6] - Good Night.**

**So I really hoped this chapter was ok you guys. And Aoko…  
Is she OOC?****Or was that just me? Am I really being slow here?****  
Come on, I could use the reviews! XD  
Thanks to Alkyone for helping me with Polish yet again.**

**Please Review/Comment!**


	4. Chp3: Samedi au Japon

**Sup! S'been awhile for this fic. I haven't forgotten it. Let me tell you ;D**

**Don't have much to say but enjoy, I guess. Oh and Read and REVIEW! :D**

**AND I DON'T OWN MAGIC KAITO. And Everything else!  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Samedi au Japon (Saturday in Japan)_

Today was the day.

Kaito was going to hang out with Anastase! He didn't know why, but he liked being around the French boy. He wasn't as annoying as Keiko, and he was a lot more awesome than Hakuba! Not that he hated his two classmates, but Anastase was simply… Anastase. That was why.

At exactly 7:58 AM, Kaito left his house. He was practically keeping an eye on his watch as the seconds ticked by. As soon as it became 8 in the morning, he knocked on his neighbors' door. Marc answered, opening just enough to stick his head our the door.

"Oh… it's you." The boy said in a monotone voice. Kaito smiled nervously.

"Ohayou, Marc-kun! And Anastase?"

"Taking a shower."

"I-Is that so?"

"_Oui._"

A long pause followed. Marc let out a long sigh before continuing. "I suppose I can let you in… _Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas?_ We're friends, right?" He stepped aside to let Kaito in.

"Yeah, friends!" Kaito nodded, smiling as he stepped into the house. This marked the second time he has been in their home. Marc led him into the living room and asked him to take a seat. He on the opposite couch of the magician and stared at him, his eyes calculating.

"W-What?"

Marc shook his head, a melancholic look passing over his eyes. But that only lasted a second. He returned to his stoic façade.

"Do not..." Marc began. He paused, rethinking his words. "... Don't you dare harm _mon frère__. _Believe me when I say I won't forgive you if you hurt him... He won't be hurt again." He narrowed his eyes at the older teen.

"H-Hurt? I would never-!" Kaito sputtered at the thought. Where was the boy getting at suddenly bringing that up? The cold, hard glare he received sent a shiver up the teenager's spine. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought this little "conversation" they were having was more like a father trying to intimidate his daughter's new boyfriend. "He's my new friend! Why would I-!"

"_Marc! Est-ce que tu as vu mon- _**[1]**_Ah!_" Anastase froze by the entrance to the living room looking mildly surprised and fresh out of the shower. His hair was everywhere, messier than usual. He wore a simple black v-neck longsleeve, the shirt hanging loosely against his body; his jeans were white and he wore a studded, black belt that tilted downward from left hip to the right. Everything was in a color scheme consisting of black and white, down to his black boots, that came up just below his knee. He smiled warmly at his Japanese friend.

"Kuroba-san! _Euh_... I mean, K-Kaito... san." The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a blush lightly appearing on his cheeks. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kaito grinned up at him, lifting a hand in greeting. He was glad the boy had come in at that moment. He didn't think he could take being practically lectured by a boy half his age. "Your brother let me in!"

"_Ah, bon? C'est vrai, Marc?_**[2]**" Anastase turned to her brother with a warm smile. Marc stared at him with his stolid expression again. The young boy nodded, his eyes looking between Kaito and his brother. Anastase continued with a light chuckle. "_Merci, mon petit frère! _I hope things were not too uncomfortable here." Marc turned his head away from him catching the small hint.

In his defense, he was just trying to protect her...

"No, no! Not at all!" Kaito tried to ease the strangely tense atmosphere. "So, ready to go?"

At this, Anastase blushed, absentmindedly pulling at a strand of his messy hair. He excused himself to go brush his hair. Kaito didn't have to wait long fortunately and the blond came back with his normal messy hair. Though Anastase still wasn't ready as he looked over at his brother.

"_Mon portable_**[3]**_, Marc?_" At this, Marc handed him his cellphone. The older boy raised a brow.

"_J'ai voulu le numéro de téléphone de la Mademoiselle Jodie. Je peux lui téléphoner si j'ai besoin de quelque chose._**[4]**" Marc shrugged his shoulder, waving his older brother off.

"_Eh? Tu ne vas pas aller avec nous? Tu ne peux pas rester ici tout seul!_**[5]**" Anastase shot back, seemingly angry at something. It was here where Kaito gave up trying to understand just what the heck was going on.

They were now speaking too fast for him so now it all sounded like gibberish (no offense to the language, he just wasn't used to the accents to pick up any differences), and plus the fact he didn't know the language, it was starting to give him a headache. He picked out something in Japanese though: _"Senpai." _A Jodie-senpai to be exact. But that was all he got.

"Ummm... Is everything alright?" Kaito spoke up meekly. Both French boys snapped their heads to him with a glare making him shrink back in fear. Did he just squeak too? Though Anastase was the first to calm down.

"Yes, Yes. We can go now." He sighed, heading for the door. He grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him along with him. "_Téléphone-moi aussi... si quelque chose arrive._**[6]**"

"_Oui, Frère._" Came Marc's reply before the two teens shut the front door behind them. Anastase sighed as they walked out to the sidewalk together.

"Sooooo... what just happened?" Kaito asked tentatively.

"I assumed my brother was coming with us... But he decided to stay home.. _**alone**_. I know he's capable of it but-but..." Anastase sighed in aggravation.

"... Do you... want to go back?" The magician asked quietly. But the other was quick to refuse.

"_Non, Non! _I am alright! I couldn't after you invited me out. My First Saturday in _Japon, n'est-ce pas?_" He smiled politely. "I am just... _euh_... how you say, very protective of _mon petit frère_."

"Ah, how wonderful the Sibling Bond can be~!" Kaito grinned, looking up at the sky nonchalantly, "Though the Sibling Arguments... That's scary!"

"I am sorry..." Anastase apologized, laughing slightly. After a moment, he spoke up again. "So, where is it that we're going that made us leave home so early?"

With a sudden burst of energy, Kaito grabbed onto Anastase's hand and started to run. Anastase blushed at the contact, hoping the other didn't notice.

"You'll love it! We have to get on the train first but the destination!" Kaito talked animatedly. Tropical Land here we come!"

"T-Tropical Land?"

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"UWAAAAAH!" Anastase screamed as the roller coaster descended from its place in the sky. The spins and turns and loop-de-loops made his heart beat faster. He cast a glance at Kaito beside him. The magician was laughing, clearly enjoying himself.

In seconds, it was over and the people were dismounting the ride. Anastase stumbled off, wondering how in the world the other people on the ride were laughing as well.

"How'd you like the ride, Ana-kun?" Kaito asked as soon as he caught up to the other boy. Anastase gave a small pout as his reply, choosing not to answer his question. He still felt too dizzy to form a coherent sentence anyway. Kaito grinned at this, gently nudging the other with his elbow. "Awww, c'mon! It was fun, wasn't it?"

Anastase glanced at him, his pout growing. "It is not that is was not fun... Just... frightening?... if that is the word I am looking for."

Kaito blinked.

"Awww! You were scared?" He teased, poking at the other's shoulder. "I can't believe you couldn't handle a ride like that!" Anastase swatted the hand away and stalked off grumpily.

"I was _not_ scared... It was just not to my liking, is all."

An arm wrapped around Anastase's shoulder. He looked up to see a grinning Kaito, looking somewhat guilty. Anastase could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Alright, alright, alright! How 'bout you decide what we do next? Shall we leave now?"

The blonde nodded, taking his time to find the exit. He didn't bother to tell Kaito he still had his arm around him. It felt nice.

Anastase observed there surroundings curiously. There were certainly a lot of people there, some at stands buying food or playing some game to win a stuffed animal. He wasn't sure Tropical Land was even around when Aoko lived there... She would have remembered.

The teenager was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed a young boy run by with an ice cream cone in his hand. He looked up to see an ice cream cart and brightened.

"Ah, want one?" Kaito asked, noticing the other's sparkling eyes. Anastase nodded dumbly. "What flavor? It's my treat!"

"Ah, _l-la vanille, s'il vous plaît._ Vanilla, please..."

Kaito grinned and scurried off to the cart, telling Anastase to wait by the fountain. The French teen did as he was told, sitting at the edge and watching his friend.

The day was just beautiful. Kaito was so nice...

"Ah! Get A Hold Of Yourself, Stupid Girl!" He sighed loudly. She had gotten so used to Kaito being nearby her again. She liked it when he was near. And now here he was, offering her an ice cream. What was she? Some kind of love-struck school girl?

Yes. Yes, she was.

At least, Aoko was. Anastase frowned. He slowly put a hand above his heart, feeling a slight clutch underneath. He had thought he'd gotten rid of everything that was Aoko. Yet she was still there, and Anastase had not done a good job at keeping her out.

Aoko was officially Anastase. There were lots of papers too. Not that Aoko had to dress up as a boy, but it seemed the safest idea. It would throw a lot of people off her trail.

And again, Anastase was brought out of his thoughts by ice cream. This time though, it was because vanilla ice cream was shoved into his hands.

"_M-Merci. _You... didn't really have to get me anything."

"Don't worry about it~"

He hummed his reply, taking a small, tentative licks from his ice cream. Kaito sat beside him on the fountain's edge, and, together, they watched the people walk by in peaceful silence.

Kaito watched the other from the corner of his eye, noticing how Anastase stared off into nothing in particular. Again, was this some form of Poker Face? Not only did his new friend have a mysterious air about him, but the fact he always remained so calm... Well, almost always.

"So, Ana-kun. Care to explain where you came up with those Ninja Moves involving the mop the other day?" Anastase choked, staring wide eyed at Kaito's direction. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Kaito smirked.

"W-Well..." He sighed, staring down at his ice cream. "I was in some Martial Arts class a long time ago, but... well, swinging a mop around was my only option. I sort of went on instinct..." He blushed.

"Is that so?" Kaito laughed looking up at the sky. He knew of someone else who had just gone on 'instinct.' Though, back then, that 10 year old could hardly keep the mop steady. She would always try to hit him with it. Kaito chuckled quietly at the memory, feeling a wave of nostalgia.

The magician suddenly blinked. Turning around to face Anastase once more, he saw the blonde was once again staring off into nowhere, blush still on his face, and still licking his ice cream. However, Kaito was sure he sensed it. He narrowed his eyes.

The feeling of being watched was nothing new to him.

"Hey, Anastase..."

The blonde looked up again, a little surprised at Kaito's sudden serious tone.

"You know... You remind me of this ice cream!" He chirped, grinning from ear to ear. If Anastase wasn't confused before, he was definitely confused now. So Kaito continued. "You're a good friend! And I've only known you a while, but I get the feeling I'm close to you anyway!"

"But," His tone dropped, his grin dimming, "It's almost as if... somehow... you're just as cold as this ice cream."

Anastase opened his mouth to speak but thought against it. Kaito had sounded wary... but sad as well... Anastase looked down one last time at his ice cream, contemplating something. He abruptly began to take quick, giant bites of it, eating noisily. He stuffed it into his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. He let out a giant sigh of contentment when he was done.

"Ah! How good! No matter what, Ice Cream still tastes great! Right?" He smiled.

Kaito was left speechless.

Something like a laugh bubbled up and escaped his lips. "Definitely."

Anastase's smile brightened, and it took a long while before Kaito realized he had been staring. He tore his eyes away from him, a strange (yet warm) feeling settling in his stomach.

"So where shall we go next?" Kaito wondered out loud. Anastase thought for a bit, tilting his head... he looked adorable doing that...

"Ah! I got it!" He snapped his fingers. "_Montre-moi la Tour de Tokyo!_Show me Tokyo Tower!"

"Alright!" Kaito finished up his ice cream. "Guess I should have thought of that first! It's a definite must-see for you!" He laughed.

"Well, then! Let's go!"

* * *

**[1] – Marc! Have you seen my-**

**[2] – Oh, really? Is that true, Marc?**

**[3] – My cellphone**

**[4] – I wanted Miss Jodie's number. I can call her if I need something.**

**[5] – Eh? You're not going to go with us? You can't stay here alone!**

**[6] – Call me too... if anything happens.**

**Ok, maybe not as long as I wanted... and it sort of feels Filler-ish, non? I want to develop character and well... work slowly. Please tell me if I'm moving TOO slow. And excuse my French (still not good at it).**

**Please Review! :D  
**


End file.
